Cuento de hadas
by Unviciomas
Summary: A ambos les gustaba pensar el momento en el que se conocieron como un inicio de cuento de hadas. Reto


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim:**Renée/Phil

**Summary:** A ambos les gustaba pensar el momento en el que se conocieron como un inicio de cuento de hadas.

** Notas:** Para el reto _Palabras Para El Recuerdo_, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: Inicio)

* * *

**Cuento de hadas**

Toda historia de amor tiene un comienzo. Hay veces en las que es memorable, como aquella en la que el amor se da instantáneamente, a primera vista y lo que cuenta es ese inicio espectacular, mágico. En otras ocasiones, el principio no es recordado, sino que lo que importa es el desenlace, el "_y vivieron_ _felices para siempre_".

Pero esta no es una historia cualquiera, esta es la historia de cómo Renée y Phil se conocieron, se enamoraron inmediatamente y tuvieron su inicio de cuentos de hadas (porque el final lo dejamos para quienes puedan ver el futuro, además, en la vida de Renée todo se encontraba dado vuelta y lo que ella siempre había ansiado había sido un inicio así, perfecto, como los de los cuentos que le leía su madre cuando era pequeña o los que ella le había leído a Bella). Por eso prosigo a contar la historia, que es lo que nos interesa.

Aquel día había empezado de manera desastrosa para Renée y para Phil también. Ambos habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo aquella mañana. Renée no sólo había vuelto a quemar el desayuno (queriendo sorprender a Bella, su hija) sino que había provocado un pequeño incendio en la cocina. Phil, en cambio, había llegado tarde al entrenamiento y se había llevado un buen sermón del entrenador ¡Menuda manera de comenzar el día!

Sin embargo, hay veces que un día empieza mal, para luego ir poniéndose mejor (mayoritariamente suele suceder lo contrario, pero este no es el caso y es mejor no desviarnos mucho del tema). Así que, estos dos afortunados, encontrarían en aquel día, con un inicio desastroso, todo lo que llevaban esperando desde hace años.

Fue un encuentro casual, de esos en los que la chica choca distraídamente y todo lo que tiene en las manos vuelva por el piso ¿Qué dónde fue? Ah sí, siempre se me olvidan los detalles, pero fue en el medio de una calle de la soleada Phoenix, cuando Renée, mientras hablaba por teléfono e intentaba buscar algo en su cartera chocó distraídamente con Phil, el apuesto y joven beisbolista. Desde ese momento, en que la cartera salió volando y su contenido se esparció en la vereda (y eso que las mujeres pueden llevar muchísimas cosa en la cartera, así que juntar todo aquello no iba a resultar fácil) y ambos, demasiado ocupados en reunir todo lo que se había desparramado en la calle, se deshacían en disculpas, algo en sus vidas había cambiado. Sólo que no se dieron cuenta hasta el momento en el que se miraron a los ojos.

Los ojos, que cosa más importante. Hay gente que dice que son "las ventanas del alma" porque dejan ver aquellos sentimientos que nos desbordan y también aquellos que tratamos de ocultar. Y en este caso, serían los ojos, las miradas, las que los harían comprender que algo estaba sucediendo allí. La descarga eléctrica no era nada comparada con la intensidad de sus miradas.

También se sonrieron. Radiantes y blancas sonrisas, de esas instantáneas, que deslumbran. De esas que delatan un pequeño enamoramiento, nuevo, surgido del momento.

Era como si los astros se alinearan y todo lo que había salido mal hasta entonces los conduciera allí, a aquel preciso instante, en el que las miradas las sonrisas, el ambiente, todo, era absolutamente romántico y perfecto.

Una vez que salió del trance, él dijo "_Hola, mi nombre es Phil_" y ella todavía un poco ida respondió con un suave "_Renée"_. Comenzaron a conversar y hasta fueron a tomar un café. Ambos olvidaron los compromisos y él hasta terminó invitándola a cenar.

Ella aceptó con la seguridad de que aquello que estaba sucediendo, aquel inicio premeditado por el destino, no era más que lo que venía buscando desde que las cosas con Charlie fracasaron. Esa emoción, esa conexión, esas ganas de querer besarlo, no eran más que un enamoramiento a primera vista, como el de La Cenicienta, y quién era Renée como para rechazar algo así. Él estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a encontrar una mujer tan fantástica como Renée y tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograr que las cosas llegaran a más y no perderla, incluso antes de tenerla. Ninguno quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Curioso es el destino, que a veces pone en el camino a algunas personas que antes de conocerlas no significaban nada y, en el momento en el que las vemos, comienzan a ser todo. Es inmediato, es un lazo sólido que surge de la nada y que te ata al otro. Y Renée y Phil se sienten así, porque este fue precisamente el principio de su amor y a ellos les gustaba pensarlo como un inicio de cuento de hadas.


End file.
